


Шахматы

by shosh



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shosh/pseuds/shosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ссоры - неизбежная часть отношений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шахматы

**Author's Note:**

\- Посмотри, реакция невозможна!  
\- Химия говорит обратное.  
\- Химия – это лишь теория!  
\- Значит я собираюсь доказать эту теорию!  
\- И что? Есть какая-нибудь разница? Какие-то отличия с прошлого раза? Или с позапрошлого? Может с того, другого, где ты опять облажался?  
\- Я должен просто найти верный баланс.  
\- И что же ты с ним будешь делать? Ничего не произойдёт!  
\- Значит, следует изменить исходные условия реакции.  
\- И какие? Ты не сможешь изменить температуру. Если ты это сделаешь, реакции не будет, как и сходств с человеческим телом.   
\- Они будут, если у человека жар.   
\- С чего у него будет жар и ВОТ ЭТО?  
\- ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЛЮДИ – ТУПИЦЫ, ЯСНО?  
\- ТУПИЦА ЗДЕСЬ ТОЛЬКО ТЫ! ЭТО НЕ СРАБОТАЕТ!  
\- Хватит беситься, ладно?  
\- Да пожалуйста! 

Джим круто повернулся на каблуках, схватил свой пиджак и вылетел из квартиры. Он дёрнул на себя дверь с большей силой, чем нужно, и позволил ей с грохотом захлопнуться за спиной. Звук разнёсся эхом по всей комнате. Сдерживать гнев, от которого буквально сводило челюсть, становилось все сложнее. 

Шерлок иногда мог быть редкостным идиотом. Упрямство и беспрекословная уверенность в своей правоте в некоторых ситуациях доказывали всю его глупость. Эксперименты и дела, головоломки и клиенты – абсолютно всё должно было подчиняться его теориям. По мнению Холмса, он – пуп земли, и, безусловно, он не мог ошибиться. Всё, о чём он думал и за что брался, было обязано доказывать его правоту, как бы смешна она не была. Детское и невероятно бессмысленное, глупое упрямство – вот, что составляло его характер. И Джима это выбешивало до безумия. Высокомерие Шерлока и категоричное непризнание своих ошибок зачастую становилось поводом для их бесчисленных ссор. Но, конечно же, ни один из них, ни Холмс, ни Мориарти, не позволял себе мысли, что, может, кто-то и не совсем прав, и не совсем не прав. Они оба считали своим долгом оставить за собой последнее слово в любом споре и ни в коем случае не сомневались в своей правоте. 

Джим спустился по лестнице до нижнего этажа. Тяжело дыша, будто после бега, он стремительно зашагал по улице, на ходу одевая пиджак. Это был путь, по которому он шёл множество раз, и поэтому сейчас ему не требовалось осознание, куда несут его ноги. Единственное, что сейчас действительно было нужно, это обрести спокойствие. 

Слава богу, теперь их споры или дебаты, как любит называть их Шерлок, переросли из вспышек насилия и жестокости в словесные угрозы или очень громкие выражения своих взглядов. Мориарти помнил их сражения в те дни, когда они только начинали делить квартиру на двоих. Ни один из них не шёл другому на уступки, и Джим, и Шерлок вынуждены были силой расплачиваться за свои слова. После они оба молчали о кровавых пятнах на ковре или о дыре от пули в стене их гостиной. Ситуации определённо выходили из-под контроля пару раз, но сейчас…

Сейчас это были только слова. Когда они ругались, Джим просто уходил из квартиры, чтобы успокоиться, покупал сигареты и просто бродил по улице. Это для них стало повседневностью. Однажды Мориарти решил, что прошло уже достаточно времени для Шерлока, и он может возвращаться. Он поднялся по лестнице и бесшумно вошёл. Чай неизменно стоял на журнальном столике рядом с креслами, а доска с шахматами находилась рядом с чашками. Холмс сидел в своём кресле с как обычно скрещенными домиком пальцами, и всё его лицо выражало извинение. Всё как всегда. 

Джим садился напротив него, снимал пиджак, тянулся за своей чашкой чая. Так было, когда извинение было принято. Если же он был всё ещё зол на своего любовника, то вместо ритуала с чаем, он начинал игру, передвигая чёрную пешку. Это было в порядке вещей. Логическая игра с планированием и предугадыванием ходов всегда успокаивала их нервы, позволяла снять стресс и была своеобразным извинением. 

И игра никогда не заканчивалась. Чаще всего один из них вместо завершения чайной церемонии дотрагивался до руки другого. Тот вздыхал, заставляя чувствовать смущение, и шахматная доска оставалась, брошена и забыта, как и былая неприязнь. Это было ритуалом, традицией, чем-то, что они оба понимали и делили только между собой. Это было больше, чем просто чай и игра. Это было безмолвным извинением, выражением сожаления и ожиданием, чтобы избежать ссоры. Это было особенным и слишком сентиментальным, одним из самых значимых жестов, связывающих их, тем, что никогда не будет обречено на непонимание, тем, что заставляет их возвращаться друг к другу каждый раз. 

Джим улыбнулся тому, как он, не задумываясь, огибает угол кирпичного здания, возвращаясь в квартиру. Конечно, Шерлоку было достаточно этого времени, чтобы успокоиться и сделать чай. Вздыхая, он поднимается по лестнице в их жилище, старясь быть как можно тише и аккуратнее. Он ненавидел ссориться, но это было неизбежно для таких людей, как они. И пока такой жест, как сосредоточенная игра в шахматы, смягчал их гнев, оба были способны чувствовать, даже когда ссорились. 

Приближаясь к двери, Мориарти провёл рукой по своим волосам и мягко приоткрыл дверь, ту самую, которой так стукнул недавно. Его губы расплылись в улыбке, когда он увидел, как и ожидалось, его любовника, сидящего с шахматной доской и горячим чаем перед ним. Джим снял и положил куда-то свой пиджак, сел и улыбнулся украдкой Шерлоку, дотягиваясь до своей чашки чая.


End file.
